Diving masks are popular accessories for preventing contact of a diver's eyes and nose with water. They are frequently used with snorkels, mouthpieces, breathing regulators and air tanks.
Current masks require divers to turn and twist their heads and bodies and turn their eyes to avoid hazards, such as sharks, electric eels, and rocks and locate underwater objects. These movements are distracting, hinder a diver's forward motion, and cause fatigue.